Fairy Tail on Facebook!
by GILLBIRK
Summary: A new piece of technology has been introduced to the guild of Fairy Tail. It's called "Facebook", but will this new technology spell out doom for the Fairy Tail mages?
1. Slumber Party

**Natsu Dragneel **is going to kick ass in the S-Class Trial! Everyone might as well give up now!

- Gray Fullbster: Not if I kick ass first! ;D

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut up you ice-block! No one gives a damn about what you have to say!

- Juvia Loxar: Juvia does!

- Lucy Heartfillia: . . .

**~.~.~.~**

**Gajeel Redfox** is Levi's partner and with me by her side, all you other Fairy Tail mages are going down!

_Levy McGarden and 3 others like this._

_-_ Happy: He llllikes you!

_Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, and 5 others like this._

**~.~.~.~**

**Erza Scarlet **has joined Facebook.

_8937389939473293832947592042 people like this._

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia : **_**Erza Scarlet**_** : **Awesome Erza! You finally got a Facebook!

- Erza Scarlet:Thank you Lucy. With my presence here, I will make sure Facebook will be safe!

- Lucy Heartfillia**: ..**Umm...Yeah...

- Natsu Dragneel: No! Goddammnit, Erza joined Facebook, now it's going to be boring... =.=

- Gray Fullbuster: Someone hack into Erza's account and do naughty stuff so her account gets deleted!

- Erza Scarlet: ...

**~.~.~.~**

_Erza Scarlet has gone offline._

**~.~.~.~**

**Natsu Dragneel **Yay we got rid of Erza!

- Gray Fullbuster: She's going to kill you, you fucking hothead!

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut up, icehead! You were as bad as me!

- Natsu Dragneel : Brb...Someone's knocking on my door.

- Gray Fullbuster : . . .

- Lucy Heartfillia: . . .

**~.~.~.~**

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offl__ine._

**~.~.~.~**

**Gray Fullbuster **O.O

- Lucy Heartfillia: Oh no! Erza got Natsu! D:

- Gray Fullbuster: Ha! Serves him right! ;D

- Lucy Heartfillia: Gray...She might come for you next!

- Gray Fullbuster: Nah, she likes me :D

- Gray Fullbuster: Brb, the mail is here...

- Lucy Heartfillia: Gray, wait, don't!

**~.~.~.~**

_Gray Fullbuster has gone offline._

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia **and there goes Gray.

- Juvia Loxar : Don't worry Gray-sama! I'll save you before Lucy does!

- Lucy Heartfillia: o.o'' Juvia..I'm not you're love rival...

- Juvia Loxar: Juvia sees the way you look at Gray-sama! Don't lie to me! Juvia is going to go save Gray!

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...Umm, Juvia...

**~.~.~.~**

_Juvia Loxar has gone offline._

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia **;[ Nooo...Not Juvia too!

- Loki: Worry not, Lucy! I shall save you from you're misery! ;]

- Happy: He lllikes you!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Shut up, Happy .! And when did you get a Facebook Loki?

- Loki: Oh, Aries recommended me to make an account 3

- Happy: Oooo...He's cheating on you with another Celestial Spirit

- Lucy Heartfillia: =.=''

**~.~.~.~**

_Natsu Dragneel is online._

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia**_**: Natsu Dragneel**_**: **Natsu, are you okay?

- Natsu Dragneel: Oi, Lucy! I'm gonna stay over at your house tonight...Erza destroyed my house

- Lucy Heartfillia: O.O? What? I never even gave you PERMISSION to stay over, you can't go announcing stuff like that! But then again...Erza did go and destroy your house...

- Natsu Dragneel: Hey,everyone! Sleepover at Lucy's t'night!

_Wendy, Loki, Lisanna, Gajeel and 576 others like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: What? Natsu! You Baka!

**- **Wendy Marvell: Umm ...Whose going to bring the soda for the sleepover.

- Cana Alberona: Screw the soda, bring the beer!

_Elfman and 10 others like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: WHY ME? D:

- Mirajane: Come on, Lucy...Think of it as a party to celebrate the oncoming S-Class Trail Exam ^-^

- Lucy Heartfillia: Your house isn't the one being raided =.=

**~.~.~.~**

_Gray Fullbuster and Juvi Loxar have come online._

**~.~.~.~**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_**Gray Fullbuster: **_Erza screwed you over, didn't she? ;] Oh yeah, sleepover at Lucy's t'night :D

- Gray Fullbuster: Oi, at least I wasn't trying to suck up to her like you! ...Sleepover at Lucy's? Sweet :D!

- Lucy Heartfillia: *Sigh*

**~.~.~.~**

_[ to be continued...]_


	2. Facebook Clubs

**Elfman **_**:**__ Lucy Heartfillia_: That was an awesome and manly party Lucy.

16 minutes ago • Like • Comment

**~.~.~.~**

**Loki : **_Lucy Heartfillia:_ Awesome party, my love! ^-^

13 minutes ago • Like • Comment

**~.~.~.~**

**Mirajane: **Thanks for inviting us over, Lucy~!

13 minutes ago • Like • Comment

_**12 people**__ like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: I didn't even invite anyone over! D:

13 minutes ago • Like

- Mirajane: It's fine Lucy! Anyways, it looked like you had fun... ^-^

12 minutes ago • Like

- Lucy Heartfillia: But, I had to sleep on the ground and my back hurts now T-T...My house is totally trashed, too!

11 minutes ago • Like

- Sherry Blendi: Your back hurts because your chest is too big, Lucy! ;D

11 minutes ago • Like

_**5 people**__ like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: . . .

10 minutes ago • Like

- Mirajane: Ne, Lucy, if your back hurt that much...You could've slept on the bed with Natsu ^-^

10 minutes ago • Like

_**Mirajane, Elfman, Macao Conbolt**__ and __**243 others**__ like this. _

- Lucy Heartfillia: W-What? Sleep with Natsu? ...On the same bed?

9 minutes ago • Like

- Mirajane: Yeah ^-^...Erza and Gray did the same thing ;]

8 minutes ago • Like

_**Lyon Bastia, Bisca**__, and __**2 others**__ like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: O.O B-But doesn't...Gray...eto...sleep...without a shirt..?

8 minutes ago • Like

- Mirajane: ^-^ Mmmhmm...

8 minutes ago • Like

- Happy: Lucy was having perverted thoughts!

7 minutes ago • Like

_**2 people**__ like this._

- Lucy Heartfillia: No I wasn't! D:

7 minutes ago • Like

- Juvia Loxar: Juvia wishes that she went to the party so Juvia could sleep with Gray T-T...

2 minutes ago • Like

**~.~.~.~**

**Mirajane: **Does anyone want to place bets on whose going to win the S-Class Trail Exam? It starts today you know? ^-^

56 minutes ago • Like • Comment

- Natsu Dragneel: I'm going to win of course! OOooo I'm all revved up to kick some ass!

50 minutes ago • Like

- Gray Fullbuster: As if, you hothead! You probably will chicken out and lose BEFORE we even start the exam. Anyways, it's obvious that I'm going to win. ;]

45 minutes ago • Like

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut the hell up, icebrain. The only thing you're going to win is losing.

44 minute ago • Like

- Gray Fullbuster: Ahh..so you're saying that I CAN win something, then...

44 minutes ago • Like

- Natsu Dragneel: No! I'm saying that you're going to win at losing!

44 minutes ago • Like

- Gray Fullbuster: Ne, you flame head, make up your mind...First you say that I'm going to win, then you say I'm going to lose...Well I guess you can't help yourself from being bipolar

44 minutes ago • Like

- Natsu Dragneel: I am not bipolar, you fucking ice-brained penguin! Well, at least I'm not living off of stripper money, unlike you!

44 minutes ago • Like

- Gray Fullbuster: Huh, do you wanna go? Huh, you fire brained idiot?

**~.~.~.~**

_Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have gone offline._

_**~.~.~.~**_

- Cana Alberona: I'm going to win... I have to win... I hate the S-Class Trials... *sigh*

43 minutes ago • Like

- Lucy Heartfillia: It's ok Cana, I'm going to help you win no matter what!

42 minutes ago • Like

-Gajeel Redfox: You Fairies can just throw your hopes away because Levy's going to win!

39 minutes ago • Like

_**Levy McGarden**__ likes this._

_**~.~.~.~**_

**Wendy Marvell **and** Gajeel R****edfox **have joined "Nekos forever club =^.^="

**~.~.~.~**

**Cana Alberona** has joined "Beer. Beer. Beer."

**~.~.~.~**

**Happy** and **Juvia Loxar** have joined "Get your love interest to love you back"

**~.~.~.~**

**Random person 1, Random person 2, **and **3 others** have joined "Erza Scarlet is a Goddess"

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia **has joined "How to keep Pedophiles out of your House"

**~.~.~.~**

**Juvia Loxar** has joined "The Official Gray Fullbuster Stalker Club"

**~.~.~.~**

**Erza Scarlet** has joined "Us of the Red-Haired Club"

**~.~.~.~**

_Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have come online._

_**~.~.~.~**_

**Natsu Dragneel **has joined "I Just Kicked Gray Fullbuster's Ass"

.

**Gray Fullbuster **has joined "Natsu Dragneel just got murdered by me"

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **has joined "Gray Fullbuster is a ice headed penguin"

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster **has joined "Natsu Dragneel is a hotheaded moron"

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **has joined "Gray Fullbuster is a gay stripper"

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster **has joined "Natsu Dragneel is a pedophile"

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **has joined "Gray Fullbuster needs to shut up"

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster **has joined "Natsu Dragneel needs to go die"

**~.~.~.~**

**Lucy Heartfillia: **=.= *sigh

5 seconds ago • Like • Comment

- Mirajane: Aww...Don't worry, Lucy. Maybe Gray or Natsu will have their fingers smashed to bits during the trial so they can't type anymore ^-^

A moment ago • Like

-Lucy Heartfillia: O.O'' How can you say-err-type..that so lightly?

A moment ago • Like

**~.~.~.~**

_[ to be continued...] _

_

* * *

_

_**I thought that I might as well try a format that looks more like facebook . Well how do you like it..? Should I change it back or keep it this way?**_

_**Btw thank you for all your reviews!**_


	3. Relationships, Posers, and other Mishaps

_Wendy Marvell and Erza Scarlet have gone offline._

_

* * *

_

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _Ne, Lucy! Do you know how to change your relationship status?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Yeah... You just need to go to your profile and click the 'edit profile' button. Then you have to click through the tabs until you find the 'relationship' bar. Click on it and it should list a bunch of relationship options for you.

- Lucy Heartfillia: O-Oi! Why are you asking about the relationship thing for, Natsu? Don't tell me that you're going out with someone...?

- Happy: Lllucy...You're jealousssss!

-Lucy Heartfillia: No, I'm not! I am not jealous at all! Why would I be jealous! Natsu's just a friend!

* * *

**_Natsu Dragneel is in a relationship. _**

_-_Mirajane: ^-^ Natsu~ Congratulations! Who is it?

- Lisanna: Sweet! Took you long enough! Who are you going out with?

- Elfman: That's my man!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Oh...Natsu...I thought you were just kidding...

- Natsu Dragneel: Nope.

- Lucy Heartfillia: So who are you going out with? Not that I care or anything...I'm just wondering..not caring or anything. Just wondering.

- Natsu Dragneel: Well... -0.0-... I'll give you a hint...her name starts with a "L"

- Lucy Heartfillia: A-An "L"?

-Natsu Dragneel: Yeah...

-Lucy Heartfillia: oh! R-really? Um...What's the last letter of her name?

-Natsu Dragneel: a "Y"

-Lucy Heartfillia: A 'y'? R-Really? Er...I have to go!

* * *

_Lucy Heartfillia has gone offline_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Gray Fullbuster: _Ne, Gray, you said that that was going to be funny

- Gray Fullbuster: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! IT was!

- Natsu Dragneel: What the hell is so funny?

- Gray Fullbuster: ...Wow...You're more dense than I thought.

- Lisanna: Oh the irony!

12 people like this.

- Gray Fullbuster: What? I'm not dense at all!

- Juvia Loxar: ... TT-TT

- Gray Fullbuster: ?  
-Natsu Dragneel: Ok..What the hell you ice-making faggot? What was so funny? All you did was make Lucy mad at me!

-Gray Fullbuster: Take a chill pill you hot-head...Don't tell me that you don't know...

- Natsu Dragneel: Know what?

- Gray Fullbuster: Wow Natsu...you really are dense.

- Natsu Fullbuster: Shut up faggot.

- Gray Fullbuster: You're the moron who doesn't realize when a girl likes you!

- Lisanna: Once again, "Oh, the irony!"

374829302 people like this.

- Natsu Dragneel: Huh, what the hell are you talking about Gray?

- Gray Fullbuster: Her name starts with an "L'' and ends with a "Y"

- Natsu Dragneel: You mean Lucy?

- Gray Fullbuster: Who else would I be talking about?

- Natsu Dragneel: S-She doesn't like me

- Gray Fullbuster: Did I just see you stutter?

- Natsu Dragneel: N-no! What's wrong with you, did your eyes droop so much that you can't see?

- Gray Fullbuster: Did you stutter because your eyes became so pointy that it stretched your entire face?

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut up, stripper, or I won't pay you.

- Gray Fullbuster: What, you were willing to pay? What are you, Gay?

- Natsu Dragneel: Say that to my face!

- Gray Fullbuster: I just did!

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have gone offline._

* * *

_Erza Scarlet has come online._

* * *

**Random Stalker: **_Erza Scarlet_: Umm...Erza are you free tonight? We could meet maybe?

- Erza Scarlet: Today I have to kill one million wizards, ten monsters, fifty giants, and seven lions. If I have anytime left I will join you.

- Random Stalker: *sigh* Erza Scarlet *blush*

- Lisanna: o.o'' ...

* * *

_Lucy Heartfillia has come online._

* * *

**xXxElfmanxXx: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _Hey Lucy, what's up?

-Lucy Heartfillia: Um, Who are you?

-xXxElfmanxXx: It's me Elfman!

- Lucy Heartfillia: You're not Elfman! Who are you? O_O

- xXxElfmanxXx: I really am Elfman! See ".Man. I'm a Man. Man. Man. Man..."

- Elfman: Who is this?

- xXxElfmanxXx: Eep!

- Elfman: Any person who poses as someone else can never be considered a man! I must punish those who decide to pose!

-xXxElfmanxXx: Ha! You'll never find me!

_Elfman has gone offline._

- xXxElfmanxXx: What a loser.

_xXxElfmanxXx has gone offline._

- Lucy Heartfillia: O_O'''

* * *

**Luffy: **_Lucy Heartfillia_: Yo, Lucy!

-Lucy Heartfillia: Not another one... Who are you?

- Luffy: It's me!...Luffy!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Huh?

-Nami: Sorry about this... *grabs Luffy's ear and drags him off of the computer* Wrong manga/anime...

* * *

_Nami and Luffy have gone offline._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **I wonder how all these people keep getting on my friends list...

-Lisanna: Hey Lucy, do you really like Natsu?

-Lucy Heartfillia: What do you mean? Like like or just like?

- Lisanna: I mean like, like. ^-^

- Lucy Heartfillia: Of course not! Why would I like him? He wears a freaking scarf!

- Lisanna: You don't think he's hot or anything?

- Lucy Heartfillia: W-what? -O.O-

- Lisanna: He has abs you know...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I know! . He tends to show them off a lot for the estrogen brigade.

- Lisanna: The what?

-Lucy Heartfillia: Nothing! Anyways...Natsu is nice, but he's just a friend

- Lisanna: Rrreally?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Yep.

- Lisanna: You sure?

- Lucy Heartfillia: 100% sure

- Lisanna: So...you won't mind if I take him or anything.

- Lucy Heartfillia: Nope

- Lisanna: Ok...then...

_Lisanna has gone offline._

-Lucy Heartfillia: Damn!

_[ to be continued... ]_

J_ust thought I should add some NaLu to the whole mix. I switched back to the old format, since people prefered the old one better. I hope Hiro Mashima's okay since we haven't heard anything from hit yet... ;[_

_Thanks to all who reviewed !_


	4. Yaoi and Pairings Galore! Not!

**Natsu Dragneel** loves everyone!

- Gray Fullbuster: What are you smoking? O.o

56 people like this.

-Natsu Dragneel: April Fools! Haha! You fell for it didn't you!

- Gray Fullbuster: Moron, April Fools was yesterday!

- Natsu Dragneel: ...

- Gray Fullbuster: ...

-Natsu Dragneel: ...

- Gray Fullbuster: ...

-Natsu Dragneel: ... ...Ha! My periods are longer than yours!

- Gray Fullbuster: ... ... ... ...No! Mine are longer than yours!

- Lucy Heartfillia: O.O

- Happy: Lucy is having perrrverted thoughts~!

- Lucy Heartfillia: No I'm not!

* * *

**Wendy Marvell **has joined "The Yaoi Pairings Club"

Mirajane, Lucy Heartfillia, and 34 other people like this.

- Natsu Dragneel: What's 'Yaoi'?

- Gray Fullbuster: Are you serious?

- Natsu Dragneel: Yeah...What is it?

- Gray Fullbuster: *hem* This is a talk you should have with Mirajane, Lucy, or Lisanna... But trust me...you do not want to know -.-''

- Natsu Dragneel: Right...

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _Ne, Lucy...What's 'Yaoi' mean?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Y-Yaoi? Well...um...its...Why do you want to know?

- Natsu Dragneel: Wendy joined this weird club that had the word 'Yaoi' in it and Gray asked me to ask you...

- Lucy Heartfillia: R-Really? Well ok...I'll tell you I guess. -0.0-... Are you familiar with the words 'pairing' ,'hentai' or 'shonen-ai'?

- Natsu Dragneel: Uh..sure..sorta...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I-I-It's sorta like all those p-put toget-t-ther...

- Natsu Dragneel: Huh? I still don't get it...

- Lucy Heartfillia: D:... Looks like I have to be straightforward with this... Yaoi means... [_this image has been blocked due to inappropriateness]_

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline._

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _So did you tell him?

- Lucy Heartfillia: =.='' Yeah... *sigh* ;[ He didn't take it that well...

- Gray Fullbuster: I don't blame the guy... I had nightmares for weeks after I learned what 'Y-Y-Yaoi' ment... *shivers* It's a good thing he didn't discover what GrayXNatsu meant...

- Lucy Heartfillia: Yeah you're right...Oh...have you seen Julia btw?

- Gray Fullbuster: Now that you mention it...no...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...

- Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ... *hem* . Um...so how's that airplane food?

- Gray Fullbuster: Huh? Good I guess?

- Lucy Heartfillia: ... That's cool...

- Gray Fullbuster: Yeah..

- Lucy Heartfillia : Yup...

- Lucy Heartfillia: Hey, Gray... You have good survival instincts right?

- Gray Fullbuster: Uh, yeah...I guess. Why?

- Lucy Heartfillia: I was just wondering because you can make ice right? So if you're ever in a hot desert you can use your ice magic to make ice then melt the ice into water...Like in this adventure books I read.

- Gray Fullbuster: xP I guess I could... Never tried it...

- Happy: Oooooo Lllucy's fllirting with Graaaaay!

- Lucy Heartfillia: No I'm not! I'm just having a normal convo with him...

- Gray Fullbuster: brb g2 check on Natsu and make sure he doesn't jump off a bridge...

- Lucy Heartfillia: k gl

- Happy: Ne~ Lllucy, do you flirt with ever guy you meet? 0.-

- Lucy Heartfillia: Of course I don't! I flirt with the guy I like...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I mean...I talk to the guy I like...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I mean I would talk to the guy I like if I liked a guy in the first place!

- Lisanna: Lucy...who _do_ you like?

- Lucy Heartfillia: No one!

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _Ne...Lucy...I came across these weird things online ...What's GrayXNatsu and what's a **NaLu**?

- Lucy Heartfillia: GrayxNatsu?...NALU?...

* * *

_Lucy Heartfillia has gone offline._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **...?

- Gray Fullbuster: *sigh* Ok Natsu...Listen... GrayxNatsu is...

* * *

_[ to be continued... ]_

* * *

_I have finally updated~ Hooray! Sorry for the wait... Had to finish up a butload of school work which isn't very fun...The new chapters of the magna are awesome...and... The 7th opening and ending for the anime rocks! _.lml

_Thanks to all who have reviewed!_


	5. Short Plots and Texting

**Lucy Heartfillia **says that this fic hasn't been updated in a long time...

76 people like this.

- Levi McGarden: Haha...Lucy you just went and broke down the fourth wall ^-^''

- Gray Fullbuster: Talking about the "fourth wall"... Shouldn't this story be getting a plot by now?

- Levi McGarden: Apparently not .

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Lucy Heartfillia :_ Did Natsu recover from when you told him the definition of "Yaoi" yet?

- Lucy Heartfillia: No...I talked to him recently and he still seems disturbed about the GrayxNatsu thing...

- Gray Fullbuster: That Baka... no wonder he's been carrying pepper spray around 24/7...Every time I try to have a normal conversation with him, he does the sign of the cross and squirts me with pepper spray...

- Lucy Heartfillia: OMG! HAHAHAHAHAH! OMFG! Well you should try to patch up things with Natsu

- Gray Fullbuster: Yeah, yeah...I know..

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **WTFTGKSMHIAP!

- Gray Fullbuster: What the hell? Did you finally lose it you hothead? What's that suppose to mean?

-Natsu Dragneel: What the F**k Gray Keeps Stalking Me. He Is A Pedophile.

- Mirjane: COYGDGSOWAYIJFGF...

- Natsu Dragneel: Huh?

- Mirajane: It means "Come on you guys don't get so over worked about yaoi. It's just for girl fanservice."

- Gray Fullbuster: Yeah N.D. don't get so ovr wrked up!

- Natsu Dragneel: dyb

- Gray Fullbuster: ?

- Natsu Dragneel: it means "Die you Bitch"

- Gray Fullbuster: Why, you... gfy

- Natsu Dragneel: What's that mean?

- Gray Fullbuster: Go f**k yourself!

- Natsu Dragneel: Ahhh! Gray is having perverted thoughts about me! Oh no...It's Yaoi...Its GrayxNatsu! Neh, Gray. I'm sorry, but I don't do guys! AHhhhh!

- Gray Fullbuster: What? No!

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline_

* * *

**Lucy Hearfillia: **_Gray Fullbuster: _I presume it didn't work out? .

- Gray Fullbuster: That baka... Yep, you presumed correctly...

- Lucy Heartfilla: TTB...

- Gray Fullbuster: ?

- Lucy Heartfillia: That's too bad..

- Gray Fullbuster: Hmm...Have you noticed that there's a txting fad moving around recently?

- Lucy Heartfillia. YIVC!

- Gray Fullbuster: Err...?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Yes, it's very contagious!

* * *

**Erza Scarlet **bought a shortcake today, but it got smashed to pieces after some guy tripped her... T^T

- Levy McGarden: AIOEYBF = Aww...it's okay Erza..You'll be fine!

-Gray Fullbuster: I'm more worried about the guy that tripped her -.-''

-Wendy Marvell: IBYANOIYLE = I'll buy you a new one, if you'd like Erza...

-Lucy Heartfillia: Oh no! Now are Loli has also fallen into the txting curse! D;

* * *

**Happy **has a message from Rawrzii, the author, "Sorry for how long it takes me to update ^-^'''...I haven't had many ideas for this fic lately so if you would like me to parody something in this fic, please just request it ^-^..The author may also put this story on Hold due to lack of ideas"

- Gray Fullbuster: Aka...The author isn't very creative and needs your help desperately...

_[ to be continued or not...? ]_


	6. Yaoi Continued and Personality Quizzes

**Lucy Heartfillia **is so happy that its finally summer! ;]

**36 people** like this.

- Natsu Dragneel : Yay! except that Gray will probably use that as an excuse so he can strip whenever he wants. Other than that...Summer is pretty much my thing...For people who didn't know... Natsu=Summer.

**Mirajane **and **3 others** like this.

- Wendy Marvell: I can't wait to do some jobs ^-^ and swim in the pool!

- Natsu Dragneel: Ne~ Wendy... Be careful... The sneaky old perv marokov will probably try to get into your panties...Not to mention the ice-headed stripper, he's probably the worst of them.

- Gray Fullbuster: Oi Natsu! We all know that your idiotic pointed-eyes are going to be the eyes that are snooping around.

- Natsu Dragneel: Tsk Tsk. Ne, Gray, I feel sorry that you're going into denial and refusing to believe that you're a perv...You need help.

- Gray Fullbuster: Look who's talking, you Pervy, dulll Skeet!

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut up, stripper!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Come on guys...Stop fighting, before Erza comes... ^-^''

- Gray Fullbuster: Who cares about what that red-head thinks!

- Natsu Dragneel: Yeah! We can take her any day!

- Erza Scarlet: ...

- Gray Fullbuster: Oi...Hey Erza... Sorry about the messages earlier...I swear I didn't post them...It must've been a hacker... I swear it was...!

_Gray Fullbuster has gone offline._

- Natsu Dragneel: Hahahahahahahaahahahaha!

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline._

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **_Lucy Heartfillia: _Hey Lucy! I heard you were writing a new story! I thought you were going to finish your other story first...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I thought I should take a break from my old story for a while... So I decided to write a different one instead...It's gonna be short...

- Levy McGarden: Oh...Is it going to be the romantic story about the **ice mage**, who comes from a separate demension, and the human who are both **male** but defy society with their love? And does the ice mage give the human **dragon** magic so they can defeat the evil Pillows? And then does the Magical Society capture the ice mage and bring him back into his own dimension for execution because the ice mage wasn't allowed to give magical powers to the human? After that does the dragon mage train a lot and take some friends with him to go to the Magical Society to save Rukia- I mean the ice mage? ?

_Gray Fullbuster has come online._

- Gray Fullbuster: Wait. Wait. Wait. Okay, first of all, Levy...doesn't that sound a little too much like Bleach to you? You even typed in Rukia's name... Second : Ice mage, dragon mage? Both male? Is this some freaking Yaoi story between me and Natsu?

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

- Natsu Dragneel: Wow, Levy...that story is...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...

-Levy McGarden: ...

-Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Natsu Dragneel: THAT STORY SOUNDS FRICKIN' AMAZING! And hey what's with the awkward silence?

- Lucy Heartfillia: E

- Levy McGarden: H

- Gray Fullbuster: ?

- Natsu Dragneel: i g2g... Erza's still chasing me with a tranquillizer...Oh well, she'll never catch me!

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline._

_- _Lucy Heartfillia: ...

- Gray Fullbuster: Is Natsu really that dense...?

- Levy McGarden: ...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...

-Levy McGarden: ...

-Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...

-Levy McGarden: ...

-Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ...

-Levy McGarden: ...

-Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Levy McGarden: ^-^'' Apparently...he is...

_Natsu Dragneel is online._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has taken **"The Fairy Tail Personality Test"**

_~ You are Natsu Dragneel : You are hotheaded and believe in your ideas. You never back down from a challenge and that may cause you some friendship problems in the future. However, you are very kind and you will never leave a friend behind. :)_

79 people like this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **has taken** "The Fairy Tail Personality Test"**

~ _You are Happy: It's self-explanatory_

- Lucy Heartfillia: EHHH!

10 people like this.

- Gray Fullbuster: HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

- Happy: ;D

68,054,040,440 people like this.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **has taken** "The Fairy Tail Personality Test"**

_~ You are Natsu Dragneel : You are hotheaded and believe in your ideas. You never back down from a challenge and that may cause you some friendship problems in the future. However, you are very kind and you will never leave a friend behind. :)_

Levy McGarden, Mirjane, and everyone else likes this.

- Gray Fullbuster? WTFHOAFBOFDSHBFBFBFBFBFBF?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Haha, Gray... ^-^"

- Natsu Dragneel: Gray... Are you that into me? Omg, stay away Gray Gay PErv!

- Elfman: Gray, is it true that you and Natsu...are...in a relationship?

- Gray Fullbuster: HELL NO!  
- Natsu Dragneel: Gray wants me... Sorry,Gray, but... I don't do guys...

- Juvia Loxar: Another Love RIVAL!

- Happy : Gray, Natsu do you have something to tell the guild? Hehehehehe...

- Gray Fullbuster: Happy...I'm gonna kill you...

- Erza Scarlet: Natsu and Gray ...together? :[... I will not except this kind of behavior. Natsu, I'm going to treat you a lesson!

- Wendy Marvell: Ne, Erza... I thought you were part of the Yaoi FanClub...

- Erza Scarlet: NATSU, I will not let you defile Gray- I mean our guild! Punishment time!

- Natsu Dragneel: EH? Why only me? Gray is the one coming onto me!

_Erza Scarlet has gone offline._

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline._

-Gray Fullbuster: Ha! The bastard has gotten what he deserves!

_Happy has gone offline._

_Wendy Marvell has gone offline._

- Gray Fullbuster: o.o'' Eh...Why is everyone going offline for?

- Elfman: You didn't stand up for you love-partner like a man... Unbelievable!

_Elfman has gone offline._

_Levy McGarden has gone offline._

- Gray Fullbuster: Eh...You guys don't actually believe that we're together...do you?

_Lucy Heartfillia has gone offline._

- Juvia Loxar: Juvia will remain here for you always, Gray!

_Juvia Loxar has gone offline._

- Gray Fullbuster: O.o"... When the hell did this fic become a Yaoi romance fic?

_Gray Fullbuster has gone offline._

* * *

_Marokov has come online._

* * *

**Marakov **Sorry everyone, I was watching this um...really...intense...movie... And it caused the power to go out, so you've probably all been disconnected from Facebook... Also, someone from the Yaoi Guild has hacked into Elfman's account so don't believe in whatever he says!

_Happy has come online._

**Happy ** Ne~ The author is really losing her touch isn't she... She rushed this entire chapter v.v'' Tisk tisk... Oh well...

_[ to be continued... ]_


	7. Villains Take over Facebook! Sort of?

**Happy **has announced that this chapter contains a lot of spoilers~! There will also be Gray Torturing ! Read at your own Risk!

5,234,342 people like this

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes **has joined Facebook.

Erza Scarlet, 1 pedophile, and 48,534,254,436,354other fan girls like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **_Jellal Fernandes: _Jellal! You got a Facebook. But how?

- Jellal Fernandes: Scarlet! ^-^! The prison I'm at apparently has internet and a computer room for the inmates... So I decided to create a Facebook to stay in touch!

10,000 fan girls like this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia **thinks Twilight is super bad ;[

Elfman, Gray Fullbuster, and 345,463,236,254,136,265,675,123,854,132 others like this.

- Gray Fullbuster: Twilight? You mean the book where a sparkling vampire-fairy-thing falls in love a young , cocky girl and they have this "lovely" romance between a pedophile and a midget mary-sue?

- Lucy Heartfillia: Y-Yeah! But how do you know what Twilight is? I mean I never thought of you as the type to read romance books...

- Gray Fullbuster: I watched the movie and only because Natsu forced me!

- Natsu Dragneel: Eh? What's so bad about Twilight? I thought it was really popular... I mean I see stalkers following it on twitter, facebook, and other stuff... :\

- Wendy Marvel : I heart Twilight! :DDDDDD! Edward is so kawaiiiiii! -^-^-

- Ultear Milkovich: Twilight...? The book in which the useless, pathetic mary-sue (who has no powers whatsoever) moves to a new town and has over 1,000 guys (obviously blind and retarded since she looks weak and useless) falling in love with her? Oh yes, I remember reading this book. The sparkly fairy and the mary sue spent most of the movie screaming for eachother (even though they are right in front of each other half of the time). Plus, the sparkly fairy is way to emo and appears as if he is smoking weed ( I mean look at the way his eyes look!). I would also like to mention and point out how weak the "villians" are. I mean the so-called "main antagonist" who was chasing after the Mary-Sue got killed by the emo, sparkly fairy who looked like a twig. ANDDD! Last of all...Why were all the guys in the movie bi-shonen? Not like I don't appreciate bi-shonen guys...however...

- Meredy : You are totally right, Ultear-sama! .

- Zancrow: Hahahaha! Screw Twilight!

- Gray Fullbuster: ...

- Lucy Heartfillia: ... O.O''

- Zancrow: Eh? Why the hell are you two confused like idiots?

- Gray Fullbuster: ' Why the hell are we confused like idiots?' the question is more like "How the hell did you guys get on our friends list?" I know you guys can be lonely sometimes...but still...

- Zancrow: All of your Faries are so (- - - - - -) pathetic and retarded! You haven't even realized our true intentions! Why don't you ( - - - - - -) (- - - - -) cow ( - - - - ) kittens ( - - - - - ) ( - - - - - - ) Luffy from One Piece! And go with Edward and Bella to ( - - - - -) (- - - - - -) ! Plus your calling Edward from Twilight a "fairy" when you yourselves are "Fairies"!BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! And most of all (- - - - -) you, Zeref! GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Zancrow has been removed from Facebook._

- Natsu Dragneel: Eh...What just happened?

- Gray Fullbuster: ... Che.. Hell if I'd know...

- Lucy Heartfillia: o.o''

- Meredy: =\ I think Zancrow is mad that he got killed off in the Manga...

- Lucy Heartfillia: Ah... I see...

- Happy: Good thing all of us have plot armor, ne? ^-^

* * *

**Wendy Marvell** has joined "The Edward 4Ever Club".

* * *

**Elfman **has joined "The Edward 4NEVER Club".

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia: **_Gray Fullbuster: _It looks like Natsu forgot all about the GrayxNatsu thing...

- Gray Fullbuster: That Baka will forget about everything...

- Happy: Gray... It can't be o.o! You and Natsu have a love-hate relationship, don't you! O.O

- Gray Fullbuster: HELL NO!

- Ultear Milkovich: It's okay, Gray. As Ur's daughter, I approve of your homosexual relationship...

- Gray Fullbuster: EH? What the hell is up with that! Don't get the wrong idea! Anyways...You're totally out of character!

- Natsu Dragneel: I can't believe you went as far as to ask Ultear for permission to come onto me, Gray! Please just stick to your stripping job!

- Gray Fullbuster: What! No! Am I the only sensible one in this fic!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Ne, Gray... ^-^''...Calm down...

- Wendy Marvell: Does anyone want to watch...New Moon with me...?

- Natsu Dragneel: Me! I call the front row! I'll come as long as Gray doesnt come...Gray will probably try to seduce me while we're watching the movie...

- Cana Alberona: I wanna come too! I'll even bring ten packs of beer with me!

- Levy McGarden: Oh, I'll come ^-^! I read the book already and can't wait to watch the movie!

- Mirajane: I guess I'll come too since everyone else is going...

- Lisanna: Sweet! New Moon? Of course I'm coming!

- Lucy Heartfillia: I'm coming too! ^-^

- Gray Fullbuster: Wait...I thought you said you hated Twilight...

- Lucy Heartfillia: I do... but it sucks so much that it seems so good!

- Marokov: If you ladies are going, I'll come too ;D

- Erza Scarlet: New Moon? That movie will just rot your mind...

- Gray Fullbuster: Thank God that your sane too Erza...

- Jellal Fernandes: I might come too depending if the Council allows me too,,, :P

- Erza Scarlet: I'll come too, to watch over you for the council!

- Gray Fullbuster: Oh my GOD!

_[ to be continued if Gray survives... ]_

* * *

**A/N: **I'll try to make this FanFiction a weekly priority starting now ;]. Oh joy! More randomness and confusion yet to come.


	8. Farmville! Takes over Facebook!

Natsu Dragneel has come online.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is now playing Farmville.

10 people like this.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

Natsu Dragneel has sent out a request on Farmville.

-Gray Fullbuster: Wtf? Have you finally fried your brain?

-Natsu Dragneel: Must…Farm crops before they die…

-Gray Fullbuster: … Okay? So your addicted to Farmville now?

-Natsu Dragneel: A-addicted? N-No w-way…. ;][[]]]

-Gray Fullbuster: Just admit it… You're addicted to Farmville now and you don't know how to stop… Don't deny it…Your typing is even skittish!

-Natsu Dragneel: S-Shut up! CRAP! You're distracting me from farming my crops!

-Gray Fullbuster: I rest my case… =. =

-Lucy Heartfillia: Lol. Natsu is the one addicted to Farmville now?

-Gray Fullbuster: What do you mean by "now"?

-Lucy Heartfillia: The last couple of weeks Elfman, Wendy, and even Erza were playing Farmville 24/7 non stop! ;P

-Gray Fullbuster: Eh? Erza too? It can't be that addicting…

-Lucy Heartfillia: I would recommend for you to play it, but I don't want to ruin your life… .

-Gray Fullbuster: Can't be that bad ;P

* * *

Gray Fullbuster is now playing Farmville.

14,453 people like this.

- Lucy Heartfillia: So how is it?

- Gray Fullbuster: Meh… Seems a little boring…:\

- Lucy Heartfillia: Oh really? It looks like your immune to the Farmville plague… ;P

- Elfman: Farmville is manly. It teaches you how to be a man. Farming by yourself in harsh conditions; trying to keep your crops alive through many hardships. It's inspiring.

- Gray Fullbuster: Erm… It's just a game…

- Elfman: An inspiringly manly game!

342,345,234,345,345,345,234,654 like this.

- Gray Fullbuster: I see…

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

-Lucy Heartfillia: Ne, Gray, are you sure you're not addicted to Farmville now?

-Gray Fullbuster: Of course not! It's just that I need five more nails until I can build my farm…

-Lucy Heartfillia: ^-^''

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

-Happy: xD

-Gray Fullbuster: I'm not addicted!

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

-Wendy Marvell: Hey Gray, do you want some spare nails for your farm?

-Gray Fullbuster: YESS!

-Lucy Heartfillia: .

-Gray Fullbuster: Not addicted.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

Gray Fullbuster has sent out a request on Farmville.

-Lucy Heartfillia: Umm.. Gray… O.O

-Gray Fullbuster: I-I'm n-not ad-dicted…

-Natsu Dragneel: Y-Y-You're tot-totally ad-dicted…I-I c-can s-s-s-s-s-s-see it in your t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tt—typing!

-Gray Fullbuster: Y-y-y-you shouldn't b-be the one t-t-talking!

-Natsu Dragneel: Whatever!

-Natsu Dragneel: Hey, Can I have a tomato plant? I'll trade you five nails!

-Gray Fullbuster: Yes!

-Gajeel Redfox: Che, look at that. Even the cool, bishonen Fairy Tail member is addicted to Farmville.

-Happy: Ne~ Gajeel…Aren't you playing too?

* * *

Gajeel Redfox has gone offline.

* * *

-Lucy Heartfillia: o.o''

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: _Lucy Heartfillia_: Oi, Lucy! Have you tried out Cityville yet on Facebook? It's an app.

-Lucy Heartfillia: Cityville? No…I didn't even know Cityville exsisted…

-Natsu Dragneel: Yup… They say Cityville is the next best thing!

-Gray Fullbuster: Che, stop advertising your weird apps on Facebook, firebrain! You've already got me addicted to Farmville!

-Natsu Dragneel: It's not my fault that you're easily persuaded, penguin! Anyways I know you joined Farmville to get closer to me! Even if you strip while in a farmer's outfit, you still won't seduce me!

-Gray Fullbuster: What? Are you still on that, you fire-brained moron?

-Erza Scarlet: Natsu, Gray, I need some of your assistance.

-Gray Fullbuster: Eh, what is it, Erza?

-Natsu Dragneel: Aww…Now we're slaves to Erza!

-Erza Scarlet: You see… I'm trying to support some orphans in a church on Cityville and I require some helpers at my restaurant. I promise I will recompense -you back evenly!

-Natsu Dragneel:…

-Gray Fullbuster:… Not you too, Erza…

-Gray Fullbuster: Anyways…You do realize that the orphans are just virtual right?

-Erza Scarlet: Yes, I know that. However, I must still assist them! ;o

-Gray Fullbuster: err…well… I don't play Cityville.

-Natsu Dragneel: Neither do I… ;[

-Erza Scarlet: Can you join then?

-Gray Fullbuster: Well…

-Erza Scarlet: … Poor orphans… :[

-Gray Fullbuster: Umm… I really don't want to get addicted…

-Erza Scarlet: Poor orphans, they probably want cake. T-T

-Gray Fullbuster: …. Ugh fine!

-Natsu Dragneel: Ha! Gray you got persuaded so easily by Erza!

-Erza Scarlet: Natsu, you must help too!

-Natsu Dragneel: Ha, no way ho-zay!

* * *

Erza Scarlet has gone offline.

* * *

-Natsu Dragneel: …

-Gray Fullbuster: …

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has gone offline.

* * *

-Gray Fullbuster: You think by now that fire-brain should learn…

-Lucy Heartfillia: ^-^"

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia** has taken the test "How long would you survive Chucky"

~Her result is : You die, you suck.

-Lissana: ^-^''

-Lucy Heartfillia: : /….

* * *

**Wendy Marvell** has taken the quiz "Would you be a gơod doctor?"

~ Her result is: You fail. Most of your patients will die!

Wendy Marvell: :{

-Mirajane: *huggle* It's alright Wendy… It only said "most of your patients" not all :]

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** has taken the quiz "What kind of person are you?"

~ His result is: Natsu Dragneel. Good luck with life, loser.

-Natsu Dragneel: Eh… Wtf?

-Zeref: Hahahahahahahahaha! Yeah, "Good luck with life, loser!"

Gray Fullbuster likes this.

-Natsu Dragneel: Go die, Zeref.

-Zeref: I already did, - - - wipe!

* * *

Zeref has been removed from Facebook…Again.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** has taken the quiz "How long would you survive if you were a farmer?"

~ His result is: 1 day. Your plants die and haunt you in the afterlife.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** has taken the quiz "How long would you survive if you were a farmer?"

~ His result is: 2 days. Congrats! You're a sucky farmer.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** has taken the quiz "How long would you survive if you were a farmer?"

~ His result is .5 days: You know the moments of joy you have when you've accomplished something you've never done before? This isn't one of them.

-Mirajane: Umm…Gray? ^-^''

-Gray Fullbuster: This quiz is jinxed or something, I swear! The person who created this quiz obviously hasn't seen me farm on Farmville!

-Happy: Ne~ Gray's lost it~! I'll go call the insane asylum~

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** has taken the quiz "How long would it take you to kill a flying cat named Happy?"

~ His result is: .5 seconds! You must really hate this cat.

-Happy: Ne…Gray…o.o''

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** has taken the quiz "How long would you survive if you were a farmer?"

~ His result is: Forever! Your crops are singing and dancing on the fields.

-Natsu Dragneel: Hahahaha~

-Gray Fullbuster: What, how? Did you use some kind of cheat code or something?

-Natsu Dragnêel: Eh? What are you talking about?

-Gray Fullbuster: How did you get that score on the quiz?

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: _Happy_: Ne, Happy, I think Gray's lost it…

-Happy: We all knew it was going to happen someday v.v

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has taken the quiz "How long would it take you to maul a flying cat and a fire breathing human?"

~ His result is: .0000000001 seconds. Damn, I feel sorry for those two!

56,324,634 people like this.

* * *

**Happy **says that the lesson of this chapter is to never play Farmville. Farmville can kill! ;[

_[ to be continued if Farmville doesn't take over the world...]_

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said that I would make this FanFiction a weekly priority, but I went on vacation ( and I'm still currently on it) and the place I'm staying at doesn't have internet... I have to go to a totally different house to upload this FanFiction and upload my new story (check it out- not that I want you to read it or anything.. I'm just suggesting it...REALLY SUGGESTING IT...Haha jk...).


	9. Facebookless! The Addiction Destroys!

**Fatalism-x-Nihilism:** Konichiwa! ^-^ Today we are joining our favorite—hem hem—Fairy Tail crew on an amazing journey of a day **WITHOUT** Facebook! Let us begin our story shall we?

Mangolia Town was bathed in warm rays of sunlight as an orb of orange appeared from behind the rolling hills. The sky was a mixture of red and blue spread together in soliloquy perfection around the orb of light. As the orb of orange rose higher into the sky, its tangy color was overlapped with bright yellowness. The orb—now yellow—stretched its fingers across the sky and bathed tall structures with its soft light. Shadows grew like glistening flowers from the bottom of buildings and reached over streets and walkways. The walkways and streets, although covered by thick shadows, steamed with a furnace-like heat.

The sun—seemingly glad with its work—shone even brighter as a smile crossed its face. The smile immediately darkened as it came to realize that one hunk of Mangolia was untouched by its light. It narrowed its eyes as it recognized the spot where its light could not reach: Fairy Tail. Reaching out now with all its might, the sun grasped at the darkness that glazed above the beloved guild…only to die away and go into a seizure. The darkness which surrounded the guild bitch-slapped the sun and sent it flying across Mangolia. There the sun lay twitching in agony as it began to wonder why the Fairies were in such a horrible mood.

The large towering guild of Fairy Tail stood tall in the gothic blackness. Cobwebs littered the ground and dark, storm clouds flew above the decaying structure. The limestone bricks which were laid precisely on the ground were now covered in a thick coat of wetness and slime. Moss accompanied this slime and crawled to the highest part of the Fairy Tail building. It danced in joy as large drops of liquid fell upon it from the sky. The air slid coolly through the droplets of rain and grotesque rhythmic silence could be heard. This silence was neither solemn nor beautiful. It was horrific and scary—so frightening that even the Grudge would not dare to approach the tower.

A sudden scream broke out throughout the entire premises. The scream pierced the quietness like a fired arrow and broke it down into fragments. Now voices and footsteps could be heard towards the direction of the voice. Monotone footsteps and humdrum whispering painted a perfect symphony of sounds until another shriek broke through the air. Voices could now be comprehended:

"She's going into another seizure!" someone shouted, "Sedate her! Sedate her!"

"Don't order me around!" another voice yelled.

"Just fucking sedate her before we loose our lolicon!" the voice replied coldly.

In the middle of the campus of Fairy Tail lay three people: a blue-haired young girl, a droop-eyed young man, and a pointy-eyed pink-haired adolescent. Rain pattered above the two men's heads as the towered over the blue-haired girl's twitching figure.

"Hurry up and stick the needle in there!" shouted the droopy-eyed man

"No! You do it!" shouted the pink-haired adolescent.

"You're the one who has the needle!" was the cool retort.

A soft glimmer shone in the air as the needle was tossed from the pink-haired male to the droopy-eyed male.

"There!" the pink-haired man shouted, "Your holding it now, Gray!"

"Baka, Natsu!" the drơopy eyed man—namely Gray—growled as he approached the twitching girl. His dark eyes slid over the young girl's pale porcelain face. He quietly brushed a blue strand of hair from her face and began to insert the needle. As the needle was just about to go into her skin…he quickly threw it at the pink-haired man's—Natsu's—face. The syringe smacked Natsu right in the face leaving a pinkish mark in its place. Quickly catching it before it shattered on the ground, he gave Gray a furious lơok.

"It's your job today, fire-brain!" Gray retorted, "I'm not going to do your job for you!"

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered, "I'm not going to do it! You do it!"

The syringe was thrown back at Gray who caught it easily with two fingers.

"What are you afraid of blood or something?" Gray shouted.

He threw the syringe back at Natsu.

"ME? Afraid of b-blood? NEVER!" Natsu questioned in fake hurt, "What about you? You're definitely afraid of blood! Your literally shaking in fear!"

The syringe was tossed at Gray once again.

"O-of c-c-c-ourse I'm not af-f-fraid!" Gray stuttered, "And I'm shivering because the rain is freaking cold, you moron! So hurry up and stick the syringe in her before we all freeze to death!"

He tossed the shining needle back at Natsu with hard force.

"Freeze to death?" Natsu shouted, "You'll probably freeze to death since your brain is made of ice!"

I bet you can guess what he did. He threw the syringe hard at Gray.

"You're just a pansy whose afraid of blood," Gray said coolly—a vein was pulsing on his head, "Just admit your afraid, Pansy Wansy!"

Gray aimed the syringe like a dart at Natsu's head. The needle embedded itself into the pink-haired adolescent's skull. Luckily the liquid contents didn't flow into his blơodstream.

"What the mother fucking fuck?" Natsu screamed as he pulled the dart—the syringe—out of his head. "You take it you gay gray stripper!"

He threw the syringe at Gray with such hard force that it nearly shattered.

"Fire-brained pansy-ass!"

The needle was thrown.

"Gay-lard, faggot stripper!"

The needle was once again thrown.

"Sucky Farmville Player!"

A hurt gasp was heard from Gray as he caught the syringe with disbelief. The ice mage looked clearly appalled.

"You little pedophile, pointy-eyed, moronic, narrow-minded crack-head!" Gray shouted with undeterminable rage.

The needle soared threw the air…just to be caught be a small, pale feminine hand. Gray and Natsu gazed down at Wendy who now held the syringe in her feeble grasps. She shot Gray and Natsu a death look and injected the syringe through her neck herself. She then collapsed to the ground as the medicine circulated throughout her body. Natsu looked at Gray. Gray looked at Natsu. Then they both looked back at Wendy; then at each other.

"Problem solved!" Natsu commented brightly.

Thus they carried the small lolicon into the darkened guild together.

As the trio entered the decaying doors, a wave of heavy nausea rushed passed them. Before them lie groaning bodies of allies and friends covered by a hovering cloud of blackness. A couple heads perked up as they entered—most of them were to weak and depressed to move—and gave them questioning looks as they saw Wendy slumped next to them.

"Wendy got affected by IT again," Gray said guiltily as he looked away from the prodding eyes.

"Oh, Wendy!"a voice shouted in empathy, "Don't worry we'll pull through this!"

All eyes turned towards Levy McGarden's bright, glowing figure. She was currently standing on a table with one hand on her hips and her other hand held in a fist which was triumphantly in the air.

"We don't need 'that' to survive!" Levy continued with burning passion. Gajeel nodded slightly as if agreeing with her. "We just have to pull through togeth – "

A large rock soared through the air and made contact with the blue-haired girl's head. She instantly fell over as the rock made impact and hit the ground unconscious.

"Who the hell threw that?" Gajeel growled as his red eyes scanned the room.

"I did!" shouted a midget-sized mage. A large rock was thrown onto the midget mage and he was crushed instantly.

"Moron," Gajeel said with a scowl. He quickly picked Levy up and gently placed her on a nearby coach. He then kicked the midget wizard along with other trash that littered the ground. Natsu and the rest of the guild watched this feat as they sweat dropped.

"Ne, Gajeel~" Happy cooed—he was the only one undisturbed by the 'disaster', "You like LEVVYYY!"

"Do you want to end up like , cat?" Gajeel muttered darkly as an insane grin crawled up his face.

"NO!" Happy answered instantly as he hid behind Natsu's figure.

"Levy is right though," a firm voice admitted, "We need to pull through this together!"

"Erza…" Gray murmured incredulously.

"We have plot armor don't we?" the red-head stated with vigor, "We'll definitely survive!"

Two large pebbles were thrown at Erza and she quickly fended them off nonchalantly with her sword. She grinned in an amused manner before she was pummeled by a shower of rocks.

"THERE'S NO HOPE!" half of the guild shouted in unison to Erza who was now buried in a mountain of pebbles.

"Come on guys," a certain blonde said with a happy attitude, "It's not that bad!"

All murderous eyes now turned onto Lucy who immediately backed away.

"Shut up you big-chested blonde!" Sherry shouted with unfathomable rage, "Me and Lyon have been separated because 'it's' gone!"

All eyes now turned onto the slim, pink-haired female.

"Sherry…" Gray murmured with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you in our guild….?"

The Fairy Tail members murmured in agreement. Sherry shot them a death glare and growled at them like a rabid dog.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE STUPID WRITER OF THIS STORY PUT ME IN THIS STUPID GUILD!" Sherry yelled with her eyebrow twitching. Her body was surrounded in flames of rage as a cartoonish vein pulsed on her forehead.

"A-Ah…" Gray muttered as he edges away from the flames, "I see…"

"Guys, your being to dramatic about this," Lucy murmured as she rubbed the back of her head, "Really – "

"SHUT UP!" the entire guild shouted as they leapt for the poor blonde. They flew through the air in slow motion as their eyes locked onto their target: Lucy. The blonde screamed and cowered before the masses of pouncing people.

Then the guild doors suddenly flew open and a brilliant light wafted into the dark guild. The ghastliness that had filled the guild filtered out and two figures stepped out from the light.

The depressed guild members immediately froze and stared wide-eyed at the two figures.

Mirajane and Marakov had finally returned from shopping.

Dutifully Mirajane stepped forward with her silver hair billowing lightly in the wind. She then held up a cube-like object up in the air. She grinned victoriously as she saw the angst clear away from the guild member's faces.

"WIRELESS ADAPTER!" they all shouted in unison.

**~ 2 Weeks Later~**

Lucy sighed as she gazed at her fellow guild members. All of them were currently staring wide-eyed at their computer screens. Their eyes were literally popping out as they grinned with joy.

The guild was getting really boring. They really needed some help… Lucy had thought of sending them to a self-help center, but when she had sent them to it they had driven the doctors insane.

Frowning thoughtfully, Lucy's aqua eyes locked onto a small white object that was placed in the corner of the room. She immediately recognized what it was: the wireless adapter.

A bright grin crossed her face as she approached it and knocked it over disconnecting it from the wall.

_[ to be continued...hopefully...]_


	10. Beiber Fever and Soul Reapers!

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that it seems like I've been dead, but in reality I was a little uninspired to update this fic... But here it is now!... Even though it is very short... ;D /shot

I'm going to update this fic every five days now though... I promise... /shot again

Oh, and I've written a FMA fic, so if any of you are interested-~- /shot a billion times

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

**Natsu Dragneel **wonders where the hell everybody is?

- Gray Fullbuster: For one, you pointed eye idiot, we were trapped and presumed dead on Tenrou Island until a few weeks ago! Aaandddd... Since the author of this fic is a procrastinator, we have been stuck here in WIP island for five whole months!

5 people like this.

- Lucy Heartfillia: ^-^'' Well at least we're back in business now... right?

- Natsu Dragneel: Shut up you droopy eyed bastard! You were crying over about your dead crops on farmville all day yesterday!

- Gray Fullbuster: What about you? You burned down your own computer because your avatar got killed in that gangster game!

- Natsu Dragneel: You really wanna go, icebrain?

- Gray Fullbuster: Oh, you know i do...!

- Lucy Heartfillia: o / o

- Happy: Lucy is having dirty thoughts~

- Lucy Heartfillia : N-noo! I'm not! D:

- Happy: Riighhhht... ;3

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki the Strawberry** and **Natsu Dragneel** are now friends.

453,564,745 fangirls like this

- Lucy Heartfillia: Ne, Natsu, is Ichigo a new member of the guild?

- Natsu Dragneel: Nope!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Really...? Is he from some other guild then?

- Natsu Dragneel: I dunno.. He's from some place called 'Soul Society'...

- Orihime Inoue: Kurosaki-kun! ;DDDD

- Gray Fullbuster: =.= and who's this? A personal stalker?

- Juvia Loxar: T - T Gray-sama...

- Lyon Vastia: It's okay, my dear Juvia, I will always be here for you!"

- Gray Fullbuster: Oi, don't go trying to pick up something that isn't yours, Lyon!

Juvia Loxar likes this.

- Lyon Vastia: Oh, is someone getting jealous?

- Gray Fullbuster: Why would I ever be jealous of a pointy-eyed bastard?

- Lyon Vastia: Says the pointy-eyed bastard himself! Anyways, I'm you're senior by over 5 years now since you haven't aged since being trapped on Tenrou Island!

- Gray Fullbuster: How the hell does that make a difference?

- Orihime Inoue: Kuurosakkiii-kun!

- Gray Fullbuster: Can someone shut her up? =_=

- Ichigo Kurosaki the Strawberry: Oi, stop all of this fighting! It's completely pointless!

- Lucy Heartfillia: Yes... This entire fight is spamming up my newsfeed! D:

- Byakuya Kuchiki: It would be wise for us to end the conversation here.

- Rukia Kuchiki: Of course, nii-sama! /eyesparkle

- Natsu Dragneel: I don't really get what's going on, but who the hell are all of these people?

- Gray Fullbuster: I think they're from Bleach...

- Natsu Dragneel: Uhm... the washing detergent?

- Lucy Heartfillia: No.. I think he means the anime/manga...

- Ichigo Kurosaki the Strawberry: Well, I have to go fight evil bishie arrancars and get my outfit ripped to shreds for fanservice while I'm at it... See ya.

- Gray Fullbuster: . . .

- Lucy Heartfillia: . . .

- Lyon Vastia: . . .

- Natsu Dragneel: . . .?

- Orihime Inoue: Kurosaki-kun!

- Gray Fullbuster: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT HER?

* * *

**Lucy Heartfillia** likes **Justin Beiber**.

10 people like this.

- Gray Fullbuster: Who's the Beiber kid?

- Erza Scarlet: I am disappointed in you, Gray, for not knowing one of the most talented singers on this planet. /nodnod

45 people like this.

- Natsu Dragneel: =_= Nee, what's so good about him? He just sounds like a girl to me... Even Gray can sing much better than that guy!

- Gray Fullbuster: Yu-HEY wait!

- Lucy Heartfillia: He does not sound like a girl! D:... His voice is that of an angel's... ;D

- Natsu Dragneel: Lucy...are you under another love charm spell thingy again?

- Happy: Lucy is fangirling~

- Lucy Heartfillia: No and no... D: You guys have to think he's cuute at least..

- Erza Scarlet: He is...very adorable.

34,435,453 people like this.

- Natsu Dragneel: He looks like a beaver to me...

Gray Fullbuster likes this.

- Elfman Strauss: He is very manly indeed. You guys should be manly like him!

67 people like this.

- Gray Fulbuster: E-Elfman... You're not serious are you..? Beiber seriously...looks like some 12 year-old kid to me...

- Elfman Strauss: He is manly!

- Wendy Marvell: He is! /fangirlsqueak

- Gray Fullbuster: Oh..god... =_=

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **likes** Justin Beiber. **

342,234,543 fangirls like this.

- Lucy Heartfillia: See, Gray, isn't he an amazing singer? :D

- Gray Fullbuster: ... It sounds so horrible, but it's so addicting... /headdesk

- Happy: D: Oh noes! Gray has turned to the dark-side! /patsGray

_[ to be continued... ] _


End file.
